


today he won't go unnoticed

by acidquill



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Stefan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little au-ish ditty set post 3x09. title taken from three days grace. originally written Nov 23 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	today he won't go unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> a little au-ish ditty set post 3x09. title taken from three days grace. originally written Nov 23 2011.

He perches on the lid of one of the coffins. Wonders which one of the Original family is in it. Wonders why he cares one way or another. Except.

Something’s different in his head since Klaus set him free. Or, before that - when Klaus broke him. Stefan laughs. That’s not how he thinks of it, either time.  
  
He swings his feet over one end of the casket and leans back until his head nearly brushes the floor on the other side. Thinks about calling his… _friend_ again.  He smiled for almost an hour after the last one, even with Klaus screaming threats at him over the phone.  Death, dismemberment.  Stefan barely restrained himself from giving the game away too early. Just to see if Klaus would follow through. It could be fun.  
  
His dinner - a blonde with eyes the color of a perfect, cloudless Virginia sky - is sprawled under another coffin. Her hair fans out around her, long and straight. Bloody. When he met her at the bar earlier, she’d reminded him of Lexie. Just for a moment. A few scattered minutes of almost-sanity. But she cried at the end and in between. Lexie never cried.  
  
Stefan tore the girl’s throat out in a fit of annoyance. He didn’t want to think about that. He’d gotten away from Mystic Falls and his pathetic little half-life; it wasn’t supposed to keep following him around.    
  
At least the crying had stopped.

He sits up, stretches. Feels all that borrowed blood rush to his head. The girl's drained, but Stefan's still hungry. He straightens his jacket and grabs his keys; there's a dive two blocks over he hasn't visited yet. Now seems like a perfect time to remedy that.

The call back home can wait a little longer. Stefan's always hated missing breakfast.


End file.
